5 year highschool reunion
by flamemouth27
Summary: One-shot of Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico's 5 year high school reunion. Totally random! Pairings: Percy/Annabeth & Nico/Thalia. Rated T just in case.


This is just a totally random idea that came to my head.

This is a one-shot of Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico's 5 year high school reunion. Pairings: Percy/Annabeth, Thalia/Nico and Jason/Piper (only mentioned later in the story). They are still half-bloods. Little back story kind of thing: **(IF YOU'RE JUST SKIMMING THROUGH THIS AND JUMPING TO THE STORY YOU MAY GET A LITTLE CONFUSED WITH SOME OF THESE CHARACTERS!) **When Percy and Annabeth went to Goode for year 12, there were always 2 people trying to break them up, Lindsay Martin was the school slut and she always had the hots for Percy while Jimmy Smith was the school's biggest player and captain of the football team who always wanted Annabeth but always failed miserably. Thalia and Nico also went to Goode high and (let's say) they got together after the giant war, before they started school. Anyways, hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson series character except for random high school students in the story. **

**Prologue: **

"Percy wake up," said Annabeth Chase as she pushed herself up and sat on top of her pillow.

"No," came a muffled reply from under the covers.

"I'm not giving you these blue pancakes then." said Annabeth.

Almost immediately, the son of Poseidon shot up from the covers as he looked around.

"Pancakes? Where?" he asked frantically.

Annabeth simply laughed as she yawned and headed for the bathroom.

"You tricked me!" he said as he wrapped his arms around Annabeth's waist from behind, stopping her from going to the bathroom.

Percy forced her to face him as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Well at least you're awake," she said as she gave him a quick kiss and slipped out of Percy's grasp.

"Anything planned today?" questioned Annabeth from the bathroom as she turned on the tap.

"Let's see…" muttered Percy to himself as he looked at the calendar that hung on the wall of their bedroom.

"Oh gods…" groaned Percy as Annabeth stepped out of the bathroom to grab her clothes.

"What?" she asked.

"We have our 5year high school reunion today,"

* * *

**Lindsay[1p] **

Where is he? It's been like what, 10 minutes ever since the reunion started and still, he hasn't shown. I sighed as I noticed some of the guys that I remember were the geeks back in high school were making googly eyes at me. But who wouldn't? I recently won America's next top model, everyone knew me.

There was still one thing bugging me though, was he still with that whore? Surely he wasn't. I bet that he broke up with her on the first day of Uni (or college for you Americans? Sorry I don't know). I sighed as I walked over towards the drinks table, hoping to get some wine when someone tapped on my shoulders. I turned around, hoping is was him but it wasn't, instead, I was face-to-face with a large man, his biceps were massive in a creepy way as his short dirty-blond hair stuck out in different directions.

"Jimmy?" I asked disgusted.

"Hey Lindsay," he said, flashing me a smile that creped me out.

Sure, he was the captain of the football team, but I didn't expect him to be…_this. _And I may have…made-out with him at a party once but that was 5 years ago. "Listen…have you seen that Annabell anywhere?" he asked.

Oh yeah, he wanted that Annie-bell girl who _was _Percy's girlfriend. Ah, Percy… he always rejected me but I knew that deep down he wanted me too, he just needed that Annie-girl out of the way but was too nice to do so, specking of whom, I think I saw him.

"Um…no sorry Jim, but I got to go now, see ya," and with that, I speed-walked towards the end of the room where the fish tank was.

And sure enough, he was there. _The_ Percy Jackson was standing 5 metres in front of me staring intently at the fish who were staring right back at him. He looked 10 times better than before, his still has his tan and his muscles were visible through his orange t-shirt. His untameable hair had grown slightly longer as he had his left hand stuffed in his grey cargo-shorts pocket and his right holding a cup of what looked like cherry coke. And the best of all, that _girl _wasn't there.

I flipped my hair as I made my way over to him. I only tapped him on the shoulder once when he spun around in surprise.

"Oh…hi Lindsay…" he said slowly, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Hi Percy," I said, flashing him a grin and batting my eye lashes at him.

I knew no man could resist that but that just made him take a few steps back as he raised an eyebrow.

"So, how's life these days?" he asked yet again uncomfortably as he looked away from my eyes.

"Oh Percy, you don't have to act anymore, I know you know," I said, putting my hand on his chest.

"Uh…" he mumbled as he took a step back, causing my hand to fall to my side. "What act?"

I rolled my eyes at him as I looked deep into his sea-green eyes that I tend to get lost in all the time.

"Anyways, how's life?" he asked yet again, looking away.

"Oh you know, same old same old," I said, but he just raised an eyebrow.

"I meant what kind of job you're doing at the moment or are you still in school?" he asked.

I stared at him.

"Um… I recently won the America's next top model, and I also got an invitation to be a Victoria's secret head model." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was.

"Erm…okay, what's America's next top model? And what's Victoria's secret?" he asked.

I gaped at him. Was he _this _oblivious?

"It's a modelling show on TV and the company itself is called Victoria's secret." I said, I felt like talking to a 5 year-old.

"Oh… cool." he muttered.

"Sorry I don't watch TV." he said sheepishly.

I smiled seductively at him; he looked _so _cute when he's sorry. Suddenly, a pair of tan arms wrapped around his neck as he stiffened for a moment, before realising and chuckling.

"Jeez Wise girl, you know you could've choked me like that." he smiled.

_Wise girl_…I've heard that name before…he only uses that name on one particular person…but that wasn't possible, they would've broken u-

"Oh...hi Lindsay."

Speak of the devil, she appeared next to Percy. I gave her a stone cold glare, _No! Today was meant to finally be the day when I get together with Percy! That was one of the only reasons why I came here in the first place._ The she-devil returned her glare in which I paled a little.

"So…you two still together?" I asked, rather icily.

Percy gave me a blank stare.

"Yeah…we're engaged." he said.

My eye widened as he took out his left hand, there on his ring finger, was a bronze ring with sea-green band. He grabbed Annabell's hand and showed me; she wore the same ring, except it had a pearl on it. I continued to gap at them until she smirked.

"We're getting married next month, but sorry you can't crash it, it's a private wedding." she answered.

Suddenly another figure appeared next to Percy, I immediately recognised him as Nico di Angelo…he was creepy but he was quite hot, maybe I could have a shot with him…

"Hey Perce, Jason and Piper called, they're coming to pick us up after this and we're going to camp to arrange your wedding. Oh hey Lindsay, didn't see you there." said Nico, not sparing me a second glance.

I was about to say something when Percy spoke up.

"Where's your girlfriend?" he asked.

Immediately, my hopes of getting Nico di Angelo were crushed.

"Oh, she's…somewhere. I don't know." he replied.

I huffed, making it extra loud so they would notice me before I stormed off. From the corner of my eye, I saw them simply staring at me with questioning looks. I huffed yet again, not even looking in front of me, when I bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're-"

But I was cut short when I saw who I bumped into. It was a tall man with gorgeous pale-blue eyes and sandy blond hair, and he staring back at me. I almost, _almost _didn't recognise him.

"Albert?" I gasped.

He smiled, showing me his perfect white teeth that used to have a huge over-bite.

"Hey, Lindsay. You're looking…good." he commented.

His voice had finally cracked and he no longer spoke with an ellipse like the last time I saw him, he wore a simple blue shirt and jeans instead of a checkered-shirt and a bowtie. So all-in-all, the once nerd of the school, Albert Nicolas was now _hot_.

"Congratulations on winning America's next top model by the way." he said.

I smiled seductively at him, and he immediately gave me a dazed look.

"So…you want to go out sometime?" he asked.

I glanced back at the now laughing group of people that I used to be obsessed with breaking. I couldn't believe that I used to like _him_, sure, he may be nice and out-going, but now, I only saw him as a loser with his friends, I was a celebrity, and he was probably just some person who worked at an Aquarium.

"Sure, why not." I said, turning to my new boyfriend.

_Who needs Percy Jackson anyways?_

**A/N Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
